


Colloque sentimental

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer, Colloque Sentimental - Verlaine
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Old Age, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, licence poétique, nos héros sont bien conservés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Plot What Plot ? L'intrigue est juste de suivre le poème de Verlaine du même nom.Entre les lignes.AU ? Se passe dans un univers où nos héros vivent vieux, et où l'Aventure immobile n'a jamais eu lieu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sentimental Colloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378670) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Ceci est une revanche que j’ai à prendre contre l’examinateur que j’ai eu à l’oral du bac français. Oui, d’accord, ça remonte -- presque 20 ans! -- mais la vengeance est un plat qui, à ce qu’on dit, se mange froid. Mon commentaire risque même d’être plus long que le texte en lui-même, mais qu’attendre d’autre d’une étude de poème ?  
>  Il y a donc bien des années, je suis tombée sur le poème Colloque Sentimental de Verlaine au baccalauréat, voici ce que je voulais dire et que je n’ai pas pu expliquer: Ce n’est pas parce que Verlaine avait des amours dysfonctionnelles -- d’ailleurs ce poème est écrit bien avant qu’il ne rencontre Rimbaud sur lequel il tira au pistolet lorsque ce dernier voulût le quitter -- et qu’il a écrit ce poème en parlant d’amants qui ne s’aiment plus que le lecteur doit forcément en avoir la même interprétation. Oui, d’accord, à l’époque je ne savais pas ce qu’étaient les avoines folles, mais à ma décharge, si l’expression “sow one's wild oats” est encore utilisée en anglais, en français, c’est beaucoup, beaucoup plus rare. Bon d’accord, Verlaine était anglophone -- suffisamment pour devenir professeur d’anglais. Admettons.  
>  Même si du haut des quinze ans que je venais d’avoir, mes fantômes n’avaient ni visage ni sexe défini, voici l’histoire que je pressentais mais que j’étais bien incapable d’exprimer pour prouver mes dires. J’ai pris quelques libertés avec le poème, quelques unes avec les personnages, mais si peu.  
>  Le point important est que pour moi, déjà à l’époque, même si l’auteur voulait son texte pessimiste, ce n’était pas la seule lecture possible.  
>  Que même si la chair est molle, cela ne veut pas dire que la tendresse est absente.  
>  Que même si l’on est vieux ou mort, on peut toujours aimer.  
>  Que même sous un ciel bleu, on peut désespérer.  
>  Que si l’espoir a fui, il est encore en vie.  
>  Et enfin que même pour un poème il est toujours possible,  
>  De lire entre les lignes.  
>  Le texte d’origine suit, en italiques.
> 
> _ \----------------------------- _
> 
> _ Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé _
> 
> _ Deux formes ont tout à l'heure passé. _
> 
> _ Leurs yeux sont morts et leurs lèvres sont molles, _
> 
> _ Et l'on entend à peine leurs paroles. _
> 
> _ Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé _
> 
> _ Deux spectres ont évoqué le passé. _
> 
> _ \- Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne ? _
> 
> _ \- Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne ? _
> 
> _ \- Ton coeur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom ? _
> 
> _ Toujours vois-tu mon âme en rêve? - Non. _
> 
> _ \- Ah ! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible _
> 
> _ Où nous joignions nos bouches ! - C'est possible. _
> 
> _ \- Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand, l'espoir ! _
> 
> _ \- L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir. _
> 
> _ Tels ils marchaient dans les avoines folles, _
> 
> _ Et la nuit seule entendit leurs paroles. _
> 
> __ __ __ __ _ Verlaine - Colloque Sentimental - Les Fêtes Galantes - 1869 _

 

_Londres, années 1990_

 

Il fait froid cet hiver là et à la tombée du soir, dans Hyde Park, désert, les promeneurs se font rares. Pourtant, main dans la main, deux ombres --, deux vieillards -- se hâtaient tout à l’heure avant qu’il ne soit tard de rentrer à l’abri dans leur vieille demeure.

 

Les anciens amoureux, transis de froid, se sont retirés tôt -- plus tôt qu’à l’habitude -- pour chercher à se chauffer à la chaleur l’un de l’autre. Une fois ce but atteint, maintenant blottis ensemble dans leur grand lit*, il partagent un moment de tendresse de leurs corps épuisés.

 

C’est presque à tâtons qu’ils se trouvent alors que la nuit tombe. Leurs yeux sont morts d’avoir vu trop d’étés -- leurs cataractes opaques doivent bientôt être opérées. Doucement ils s’embrassent de leurs lèvres un peu molles. S’ils se parlent ce n’est qu’en murmures à peine chuchotés.

 

Il fait froid également dans la grande maison de Park Lane où ils sont seuls depuis que Mrs Benson les a quittés -- non sans transmettre à ses héritiers une obligation de reconduire le bail pour ceux qu’elle considérait un peu comme ses propres enfants.

 

Soudain Blake brise le silence en un souffle contre la joue fripée de son ami. “Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne?”

 

Ce n’est pas souvent, même au lit, que l’ancien capitaine tutoie son compagnon. Entre cela et leur posture actuelle, ce dernier a bien une idée de l’occasion dont il est fait référence mais encore alangui de leur précédente étreinte il préfère demander, légèrement taquin : “Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne ?”

 

En réponse les baisers de son amant se font plus pressants, ses caresses plus insistantes. “Ton coeur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom ?”

 

S’il avait eu le moindre doute, Mortimer serait maintenant certain que Blake cherche à l’émoustiller. Même si ce n’est plus vrai après des années de familiarité -- et maintenant que leur amour n’est plus aussi interdit -- il se souvient bien du sentiment que ce seul prénom pouvait éveiller en lui.

 

La voix de Francis le fait frémir lorsqu’il murmure “Vois-tu toujours mon âme en rêve ?”

  


“Non.” C’est ce qu’il répond. Comme il déteste ces instants de désir où son excitation atteint un palier qu’il ne peut dépasser ! L’esprit est disposé mais la chair est faible. “Come on, Francis !” Plaide-t-il à mi-voix. “Ayez pitié de moi. Vous savez que je n’ai pas votre endurance.”

 

Il se saisit d’une main baladeuse, la porte à ses lèvres et murmure contre la peau flétrie. “Si vous voulez qu’à nouveau je vous accompagne, il vous faudra m’attendre.”

 

“Toute ma vie s’il le faut.” Avec un baiser sur l’épaule la plus proche, son amant à nouveau calme ses ardeurs et occupe ses mains de caresses indolentes.

 

Puis, lorsqu’enfin il sent contre lui le corps qui à nouveau s’éveille, il reprend son discours effleurant lèvres et lèvres. “Ah ! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible où nous joignions nos bouches !”  

 

Mortimer bouge et frissonne. “C'est possible.” souffle-t-il avant de cueillir de lui-même le baiser proposé.

A nouveau son amant se fait plus entreprenant. De sa voix il murmure des riens, rappelle le souvenir qu’il évoquait plus tôt. “Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand, l'espoir !”

 

Soudain Mortimer se fige, devant un souvenir qui sans prévenir s’impose à lui. D’un coup il n’est plus à côté de son amant, autrefois au soleil. A nouveau sous le ciel bleu**, il est à Karachi.***

 

Il en tremble et claque presque des dents. Tout, n’importe quoi pour couper à cela ! Pressé d’échapper à l’ombre que ses tortionnaires ont laissé dans son esprit, il s’évade plus loin vers le passé dans sa mémoire.

 

Aux côtés de Francis, la fuite des derniers résistants, la nuit du début de la troisième guerre mondiale ! Il halète, cherchant de l’air et une échappatoire. ”L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir.”

 

La voix de Blake qui a bien remarqué le trouble de son amant se fait tendre, et pleine d’excuses. “Et vous avez gagné, Philip. C’était votre victoire.”

 

C’est bien involontairement qu’il a ainsi réveillé les spectres de la guerre qui hantent toujours son ami. Alors, tout doucement, il se fait pardonner.

Tandis que leurs murmures se fondent dans la nuit, quand une fois de plus leur humeur se fait frivole, ils s’enlacent à nouveau, fiévreux. Et leurs mains se joignant autour de leurs membres ragaillardis, c’est ensemble qu’ils vont dans les avoines folles qu’ils ont semées à deux.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* acheté après le 27 juillet 1967 bien sûr.

** voir le Secret de l’Espadon

*** NdlA : dès que j’ai pensé à cette phrase ça m’a mis une chanson dans la tête. Claude François, vous savez ? “Karachi au soleil, ce souvenir ne le quittera jamais…” Ok j’arrête.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ce qu’à peu près, chers lecteurs, j’aurais dit,  
> Si j’avais eu alors des lettres et d’esprit.  
> Mais à l’époque ceux-ci m’ont hélas fait défaut,  
> Et je manquais de mots pour monter à l’assaut.


End file.
